


"fire burn and cauldron bubble, bring me a boyfriend on the double..."

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: Season of the Witch [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Witch Loki, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Loki's gaze bounces between the bright, cheery pink candle in his hand, and his altar, where he usually prefers to do much less friendly, less nice, and all around less embarrassing work.“Oh god, I need a drink for this.”





	"fire burn and cauldron bubble, bring me a boyfriend on the double..."

Loki's gaze bounces between the bright, cheery pink candle in his hand, and his altar, where he usually prefers to do much less friendly, less nice, and all around less embarrassing work.

“Oh god, I need a drink for this.”

Loki gets up from his altar, heading for the kitchen and right for the fridge. He grabs the wine he'd opened the other night, contemplating it briefly before setting it back down and grabbing the vodka he keeps in the freezer instead. He makes himself a very strong screwdriver, standing at the counter to drink it all down. He contemplates the string of lousy, short-lived relationships that have brought him to the point of doing something he'd sworn he'd never do since he declared himself a witch when he was still a kid – casting a (shudder) _love spell_. The burn down his throat is bracing, the warm tingle in his limbs that follows making this all seem more palatable.

He turns, leaning his hip on the edge of the counter, staring at the altar, prepared and waiting for him. His cat jumps up beside him, standing on her hind legs to paw at his hair.

“Am I really this desperate, Morticia?”

She mews and butts his shoulder with her head.

Loki scoops her up with a resigned sigh, “thanks.”

He sets his glass in the sink and goes back to his altar, sitting down before it and trying to get in the right mindset. Morticia is happy to settle right in to his lap, purring as she curls up in to a tight ball.

“May as well get to it,” Loki mumbles, grabbing his pen and paper and getting to writing.

_nice smile_

_tall_

_muscular_

“I shouldn't make this too superficial, should I?”

Morticia doesn't even bother to reply, already fast asleep.

“I'm on my own, I hear you.”

Loki sits and thinks – _really_ thinks – about what made past relationships not work, the things that previous guys had done that put Loki off. (And _maybe_ a few things that Loki was shitty at.)

_kindhearted_

_romantic_

_thoughtful_

The more he writes, the more the thoughts begin to flow out of him. He writes the things he's wished the men he dated before had done – the dates he's wished he'd been taken on, birthdays that don't pass forgotten or ignored, evenings after hard days at work spent with someone who made him feel _better_ instead of worse. Images form with a man whose face Loki can't quite see, but somehow still made him feel happy. A little _in love_, even. Someone who could make the aching loneliness that had begun to creep in to his chest go away.

He finds himself smiling by the time he's filled both sides of the paper, filling the last sliver of space with just one more silly thing on a whim.

_blue eyes_

He folds the paper carefully, setting it aside for a moment to grab the candle. He grabs the vial of rose oil he'd bought with the candle earlier that evening, pouring a few drops on to his fingers and spreading the oil over the smooth wax. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before reciting the incantation softly.

“Powers of love, come to my life, bring me the love that I seek.”

He sets the candle in the holder, placing it on top of his paper, repeating the incantation as he lit the candle and then once more before dragging himself to his feet, taking himself and Morticia over to the couch to watch a movie.

~*~

Loki sits on his porch – petting his cat with one hand, his coffee going cool in the other – quietly watching the chilly, gray, day pass before him, only to be jostled from his peaceful daze with the loud rumble of a truck. Loki sits up in his chair, watching as a moving truck pulls up along the edge of the old broken up sidewalk in front of his duplex, the other half of which has been vacant for months now (which _might_ be Loki's doing).

A man with long blond hair and broad shoulders climbs out the driver's side and Loki's heart skips several beats.

There is no possible fucking way. He did the spell _last night_. None of his spells ever work _that_ fast.

Loki sets his coffee down and jumps out of his chair, Morticia taking the sudden uprooting in stride and hopping up on to the railing as Loki tries to not stumble down the stairs.

“I didn't know someone was moving in.”

The guy laughs and Loki can't tell what his heart is doing with. Loki holds his breath as the man takes the sunglasses off and Loki meets the prettiest, _bluest_ pair of eyes he's ever seen. Loki gasps and chokes on his spit, smacking his chest and trying to regain his barrings through a coughing fit.

“Woah, hey, are you okay?”

Loki clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, sorry.”

“So, you're not Bob, I take it?” he asks, offering his hand to Loki.

“No, I'm Loki.” He shakes the man's hand, trying to not act like a complete weirdo.

The man tilts his head at Loki, eyes scanning over him. “Wait… Loki _Laufeyson?_”

Loki freezes and blinks back at him, their hands still clasped between them. The man's already bright smile only grows bigger and brighter as he points to himself with his free hand. “Thor Odinson, remember me?”

The name rings a bell, but Thor was… _No_ way is this man _Thor Odinson_. Thor wore those embarrassing howling wolf shirts and had acne and a dumb hair cut and _awful_ glasses. Thor was also, like, two feet shorter than him, too.

“You're shitting me.” Loki looks over Thor again, and again, and a third time just to be sure. Something finally clicks and he recognizes him. “Holy shit, Thor? You're really… Thor?”

Thor beams at him. “I know, I had a really late growth spurt.”

“Yeah,” Loki says with a breathless laugh. Without thinking he leers at all the muscle the Thor he knew definitely didn't have, trying really hard to not drool. “I think a little more than a growth spurt happened.”

Thor chuckles. “Well, and I guess it didn't hurt that my roommate freshman year told me to burn all those dumb wolf shirts, too.”

Loki's still in shock. They're also still holding hands. Thor seems to realize this at the same time, the both of them quickly pulling their hands back to themselves.

“How- what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was actually supposed to move in to this apartment on 52nd, but I drive up to find out it's been condemned, like, an _hour_ before I got there,” Thor explains, “how the fuck does that even happen?”

“Crazy.” Loki nods, trying to keep his face neutral.

“Luckily, I found the ad for this place and the landlord seemed happy to let me move in today,” Thor says. Adding with a cheeky grin, “who would've thought I was going to end up being next door neighbors with _Loki Laufeyson_, though?”

Loki finds himself a bit flustered, struggling to find a response.

“Ugh, sorry-” Thor shifts his weight, laughing at himself and scratching the back of his head. “-I just had the _biggest_ crush on you back in high school, I guess I still don't know how to act cool about it.”

Loki lets out a startled laugh. “Crush? You- you had a crush on me?”

Thor looks away, shoving his hands in to the pockets of his jacket. “Yeah,” he says, like having a crush on Loki is the most _obvious_ thing in the world to happen, “you were so cool and hot and didn't care about what people thought of you.”

“But I was such a bitch to you,” Loki blurts out.

Thor shrugs. “You were mean to everyone, I didn't take it that personally.”

Loki's still trying to wrap his mind around everything that's happening when Morticia waltzes up with a loud meow, weaving her way through their legs.

“Aw, hi there pretty kitty!” Thor stoops down to greet his cat, and she gladly takes him up on the chin scritches he offers after a cursory sniff of his hand.

“This is Morticia,” Loki says.

Thor smiles up at him, and that's a sight Loki could certainly get used to, that man he'd been imagining while doing the spell the night before filling itself out in to _Thor_.

“Hey Morticia, aren't you a pretty little lady.” With that he gently scoops her up, holding her to his chest as he stands, the first stranger awarded the privilege of holding her without getting a load of scratches in return. She blinks slowly, utterly at home and relaxed in Thor's arms, purring loudly. And, like, honestly, Loki understands it 100%. He kinda wishes Thor was holding _him_ right now.

“She's so sweet,” Thor says as she rubs her little face all over his bearded chin.

“She doesn't usually take to strangers that easily, so, you're pretty lucky there.”

Thor beams at him again, nuzzling Morticia's neck happily. She looks to Loki like she's already decided she likes Thor more than him, and Loki resists the urge to roll his eyes.

A moment later his landlord's car pulls up in front of Thor's moving truck, and Loki realizes he needs to do something before Thor starts moving his stuff in.

Loki starts backing up towards the porch. “Um, I just remembered that I need to go dig up some jars real quick.”

“Alright,” Thor frowns briefly in confusion, smile bouncing right back in to place as he shakes it off. “Hey, maybe we could have dinner tonight? I have no idea what places are good around here.”

Loki grins, feeling lighter at just the thought of having dinner with Thor. “Sure, that would be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's thirst for love manages to out-power his petty dickishness, shocking all his spirit guides and ancestors watching this unfold from the astral plane.


End file.
